The use of composite panels, namely those have inner and outer thin metal skins and a continuous core material provided therebetween, have become widely used in the formation of trailer walls because they are strong and lightweight. Both of these properties are important in the formation of trailer walls. The walls must be strong enough to prevent or substantially inhibit damage to the goods being shipped or stored within the trailer. The walls must also be lightweight because trailers including their payload are subjected to weight restrictions when traveling, such that the lighter the weight of the trailer is, the heavier the weight of the payload can be. Obviously, the larger the payload, the better.
Thus, it is desirable to provide composite panels for trailer walls that are even more lightweight, such that the payload to be shipped by the trailer can be even larger, but without compromising the strength and structural integrity of the trailer walls. The present invention provides such a composite panel for a trailer wall.
It is further desirable for a trailer wall to provide a vent path from an interior of the trailer to an exterior of the trailer such that fluid build-up, namely moisture build-up within the trailer, can vent out of the trailer. The present invention provides such a trailer wall.